False Truths
by Smile Life Away
Summary: "Lifting his head above Victoire's hair Teddy smiled at Roxanne and mouthed the four words he was famous for: I Love You More." For xxGrimxLullaby.


**A/N: Written for xxGrimxLullaby, Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be on fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter? Think about that.**

**

* * *

**

"I hate him!" Victoire grabbed a tissue and blew into it, before throwing it at the bubblegum pink trashcan in the corner, and missing. "How could he do this to me?" She grabbed another tissue and rubbed it against her cheeks leaving flakes of white.

"I'm sure it's not what you think." Roxanne offered and handed over another tissue, "maybe he just had a lapse of judgment."

"He was sucking face with _Lily!_ She's like ten years old."

"She's thirteen." But that didn't appease the older girl. "Maybe Teddy likes children."

"You're not helping, Roxanne!" Victoire snapped at her sixteen-year old cousin, "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not…it's just -."

"Just what? You're not snogging him too, are you?"

"No, Victoire." _Not anymore. _

"Good." She snatched the final tissue from her younger cousin, "now go away, I want to be alone." Standing up Roxanne Weasley started towards the door.

Teddy Lupin was going to pay.

"Is Victoire really mad?"

Lily was waiting outside of her cousin's door biting onto her lower lip and staring up at Roxanne, her light brown eyes full of worry.

"Yes." She said plainly, there was no point in lying to the girl.

"At me?"

"At the both of you." Roxanne closed Victoire's door and started towards the stairwell with Lily close on her heels.

"Do you think -?"

"Why'd you do it, Lily?"

"I didn't. He kissed me. I swear, _Roxy._"

"Well you kissed him back, didn't you?"

But she really couldn't blame Lily. They'd all fallen victim to Teddy Lupin – every single one of the Weasley girls – but only Lily had gotten caught. Lily who didn't understand secrecy, Lily who actually believed him when he said _I love you, you're beautiful, Victoire means nothing to me. _The rest of them had pushed away his words as false, accepted the quick (or not so quick) snog as nothing more than a snog, and then went back to their respective boyfriends (or in Roxanne's case lack thereof). But Lily had fallen for him, Lily had gone back again and again for more, so Lily had gotten caught by Victoire Weasley - leaving the rest of them to comfort Victoire, cover Lily's tracks, and swear to murder Teddy Lupin. All so their secret wouldn't get out, all because of Lily Potter's stupidity.

"I…"

"And you went back again, didn't you?"

"Roxy, listen to me! _Teddy loves me!_" Lily shouted and Roxanne continued down the stairs pulling her wand out of her pocket as she did so. _"Roxy, where are you going?"_

"I'm going to get the truth!" And then she threw open the doors of the Burrow – where they were all staying for Christmas – leaving Lily to stand on the stairs.

He was waiting for her apparently, just leaning against the house with a coy smile as he twirled his wand between two fingers.

"I knew it would be you." He started, "you're the only one who cares enough about _our little secret _to actually take me on."

"You're a right git you know that? _Lily_! Why Lily? She's thirteen!"

"Rose is fifteen." He said with a shrug, "and you're sixteen. I don't see the problem."

"The _problem _is you think you can just mess with people! You told Lily you _loved _her and she believes you! She believes you, don't you see the problem?" She could feel the blood rushing to her face and her wand arm lifting.

"I do love Lily." His smile grew wider, "I love you more though. That is what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"You, _little_ -!"

"Teddy?" Victoire walked out then with tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Roxy, you don't have to hex him for me."

"Victoire, I'm sorry!" Of course only Roxanne heard how completely false his voice sounded,

"I know." She smiled slightly, "you want to try again?"

He nodded and she hugged him. Lifting his head above Victoire's hair Teddy smiled at Roxanne and mouthed the four words he was famous for: _I Love You More._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. This is a really weird version of Teddy and kind of a sucky story. That said. I kind of like it :) Please Review :)**


End file.
